Unexpected
by acantabloom
Summary: At Nationals, their paths cross briefly and part until they meet again under surprising circumstances. One has found new strength, while the other is lost in despair. Whether it is in love or hatred, fate seems to bind them together. Tachibana/Yukimura
1. First Glimpse

**A/N**: Well, this is the opening of a foray into vast, uncharted territory. A while back, I became intrigued with the idea of Tachibana/Yukimura. I signed up for the livejournal community fanfic100. This is the result. We'll see what happens. If I finish the challenge, there will be 100 (short) chapters.

So, please give it a try. It won't start out at all romantic--I'll try to work my way up to it gradually, so that the pairing does not seem too strange. I have plenty of ideas for how it can develop naturally.

I am also considering putting in some eventual side pairings. The most likely candidates are Sanada/Atobe and Kirihara/An. Tachibana/Yukimura will remain the focus, however.

* * *

**Prologue: First Glimpse**

Tachibana will never forget the first time he set eyes on Yukimura Seiichi. Although it might as well have happened to another person, in another lifetime, the day is chiseled into his memory like an inscription on a monument, everlasting.

The captain and regulars might have been sulking at Shishigaku's defeat in the first round of the Nationals, but Tachibana and Chitose weren't about to miss the finals for anything. It was their first year at the Nationals after all, and they were still full of excitement at starting their time on the team for real, now that they were done with their months as ball boys. Nationals were just about over, and then would be their turn to take the tennis world by storm.

"Senri, do you think Rikkaidai is going to win?" Tachibana asked, as they pushed their way into the stadium.

"Dunno," Chitose said. "I guess they've won in Kantou for years, but haven't pulled off a victory in the Nationals for a while. But they're a bit funny this year, didn't you hear about it?"

Tachibana racked his memory.

"The senpais were talking about it, but I wasn't really listening," he admitted.

"You're always daydreaming, aren't you, Kippei?" Chitose laughed.

"Sure." Tachibana had been needled often enough for his dreams of victory that he didn't really mind anymore. "Are you going to tell me about Rikkai, or what?"

"Well, apparently they have three first year regulars."

"You're joking."

"Nope. Look, over there!" Chitose pointed at the Doubles Two pair, which had just entered the court. "Those two. The one in the cap is Sanada, and the other one is, um…Yanagi, I think."

Tachibana shoved at his friend's shoulder.

"If I daydream, you pay too much attention. You actually know the names of Rikkaidai's first years?"

Chitose scowled.

"Everyone's been talking about them. You'll see."

By the time the first year doubles pair won the game, six games to three, Tachibana listened to the cheers and had to admit that they were something unusual. It made him feel oddly impatient. He wanted some applause. Here he was as a first year, barely on the team, not even a regular. And then, there were these other first years, regulars on one of the country's best teams, winning a game in the finals.

He tuned out during the next game, a comparatively boring Singles 3 match between two third years. Sure, they were good and all, but they wouldn't be around by the time he and Chitose were playing seriously.

Rikkaidai lost that match, and the audience grew even wilder. However, the Doubles 1 was a complete rout. By the time Rikkaidai was winning five games to one, the outcome seemed fairly certain.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Tachibana whispered to Chitose. "I'll be right back."

Chitose gaped at him.

"But the match is almost over, and then it'll be Singles 2. The other first year is playing. You want to see him, don't you?"

Tachibana rolled his eyes.

"I'll be back in plenty of time."

Fifteen minutes later, as he returned to the stadium, the noise seemed strangely loud for the middle of a match. Shouts and screams filled the air.

"RIKKAIDAI! RIKKAIDAI! ALWAYS WIN, RIKKAIDAI!"

Tachibana squeezed over to Chitose.

"What's happening?" he yelled. "Did Doubles 1 finish already?"

"He won!" Chitose screamed. "He won in eight minutes!"

Tachibana glanced up at the scoreboard (6-0) and down at the tennis court. An excited throng of players clad in yellow swarmed around one small figure. It took Tachibana a moment, but it wasn't hard to figure out what had occurred.

It was difficult to see the victor through the crowd. Tachibana climbed on top of his seat. So that was Rikkaidai's third first year regular. The one that just won the Nationals. The one whose name rang through the air: Yukimura Seiichi.

He was small (shorter than Tachibana, and more delicately built), with shoulder length blue hair. He would have been pretty, if it was not for the burning look in his eyes, a look that was visible even from far away.

The champion, the conquerer, so slight, so young, and yet so mighty, completely in control, the master of all he regarded. Beautiful. Tachibana didn't want to look away.

"Next year," he shouted to Chitose, to make himself heard. "Next year, I'm going to have a match with him!"

* * *

A/N: Please review! I'm quite eager to hear your thoughts on this.


	2. First Contact

**Title: **First Contact  
**Fandom: **Prince of Tennis  
**Characters: **Tachibana Kippei, Yukimura Seiichi, Chitose Senri  
**Prompt:** 013 Yellow  
**Word Count: **834  
**Rating: **G

**A/N: Thanks once again to all of you who read (and reviewed) the first part of this. I appreciate that you are trying something different! Here's the next part. **

Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis.

* * *

In the August of his second year, Tachibana Kippei returned to the Nationals. He had grown his hair long, and bleached it. Above his admittedly ugly blue and white Shishigaku jersey, he wore a fearsome scowl, warning that he was serious and would do whatever it took to win. Very few would have seen in him the dreamy, wide-eyed freshmen from the year before, for he had made his dreams reality. This year, he was recognized as one of the two best players in Kyushu, a top contender who had already helped to lead Shishigaku to the semifinals. The other was Chitose, who still gladly took any opportunity to tease him and was no more awed by him than before. The two of them were an inseparable force.

People saw them, and noticed, and talked.

Of course, they were overshadowed by the returning champion. People might mention the second-year aces of Shishigaku, but they were nothing compared to the three second-years of Rikkaidai, the ones they called demons.

"Did you hear?" someone would murmur. "It's not just those three who were the first-year regulars. The Rikkai team is made up entirely of second years, and their captain is the one they call the Child of God, Yukimura Seiichi."

"Yes," someone else might reply. "Did you know that they fired their coach? He disagreed with Yukimura and the vice-captain, Sanada Genichirou, about how the team should be run, and so _he_ left. They say that on that team, Yukimura's power is so absolute, he might as well be a god."

Hearing this made Tachibana frown. He knew he was no leader. He fought only for himself. The team was a means to an end, to the Nationals. If Shishigaku won its semifinal game, if they made it to the finals, his dream would come true. Even imagining it made his heart race with excitement–facing Yukimura across the net, his opponent, in Singles 1 of the finals.

He looked in the mirror at night, and stared into the eyes that stared back at him, beneath the shock of yellow hair. The fire he had seen in Yukimura's eyes–was it in his own, as well? He wanted it to be.

"Yukimura Seiichi," he whispered to himself. "I will defeat you."

And then, because even he could not take himself as seriously as that, he laughed, and wondered what Chitose would say, if he heard him.

* * *

Tachibana and Chitose flipped a coin to determine who would play Singles 1 of the semifinals match against Makinofuji's captain. Chitose won the toss, and lost the match.

Tachibana, who had won his Singles 2 match, knew he had no right to be angry. Chitose's opponent was stronger than his own had been. Possibly he himself would also have lost the match, because he and Chitose were equal in strength. It was not fair to say that he thought he would have won. Chitose had hopes of his own––it was not fair for Tachibana to blame Chitose for crushing his hopes of playing in the Finals.

So he didn't, and they pretended that the friendship was the same as before.

* * *

A year ago, Tachibana had announced that he would play a game with Yukimura, and he had no intention of going home with that dream unfulfilled.

He wasn't easily frightened, but it took courage to approach Yukimura, surrounded by his teammates, and—at a respectful distance—a crowd of admirers. Tachibana told himself that Yukimura was only another tennis player, a second-year like him. He, Tachibana, had every right to walk up to Yukimura and challenge him to a match.

Yukimura turned to face him, and Tachibana's throat closed in shock. From that brief glimpse of Yukimura the year before, and other descriptions of him on the court, he had come to expect a sort of monster, terrible as he was beautiful. He had expected a fierce, haughty expression, and those eyes that blazed.

But Yukimura looked_mild_, and, for lack of a better word, _pretty._ He gave Tachibana a gentle smile.

"May I help you?"

Tachibana felt suddenly ridiculous, standing there with his arms folded across his chest in his most aggressive pose. He took a step back.

"I'm Tachibana Kippei, from Shishigaku," he said, more politely than he usually spoke. "I was hoping to face your team in the Finals, but since that will not happen, I hope you will honor me with a match."

"Look —" a severe looking Rikkai player with a cap—Sanada, Tachibana remembered–-broke in, but Yukimura held up a hand.

"It's all right, Genichirou," he said. "I would be delighted to play a match with Tachibana-san. Do you mind if we wait until after the Finals? I don't have much time before then."

"Sure," Tachibana said. "Thanks."

"Of course, I hope you will find the time to come and watch our victory." Yukimura's eyes hardened, but in a moment the gentle smile was back in place, and Tachibana thought he must have imagined it.

* * *

**A/N: I may hold off on posting the next bit until we get a new PoT chapter, and know more about how Yukimura plays! Since this is the most he has ever appeared in canon, I hope I won't write have to go back and drastically edit this to make him more IC. As it is, I don't think I'm butchering him too badly.**

**Please review! **


	3. First Thoughts

Yup, I am still working on this! Thank you very much to those of you who reviewed. I have for you here a Yukimura POV chapter.

**Title: **First Thoughts  
**Fandom:** Prince of Tennis  
**Characters: **Yukimura, Rikkai ensemble  
**Prompt: **Not Enough (34)  
**Word Count: **865

* * *

Yukimura Seiichi had expected the second Nationals victory to come easily

"Are you sure you want to take the time to play a match with him?" were the first words out of Sanada's mouth, as soon as Tachibana was out of hearing range of the cluster of Rikkai players. "He doesn't seem particularly interesting."

Yukimura watched the blond Shishigaku player walk away.

"He's the only one who has challenged me to a match this year," he said.

"Everyone's afraid of you by now, Seiichi," Yanagi said, sounding amused. "'Child of God', and all, you know."

Yukimura gave them a smile.

"Besides, Genichirou," Yanagi continued. "Chances are, Seiichi won't get to play in the finals, so he probably wants to have at least one game before we go home."

"True," Yukimura said. "If any of you lose to Makinofuji Gakuin, I'll have you running laps until December." His team laughed, not because they thought he wasn't serious—they knew he was—but because there was no way they were going to lose.

"Aww, buchou, you're so sweet," Niou broke in with a grin. "I thought if we lost, you string us up by our ankles from the roof of the equipment room."

"Just for you, Niou," Yukimura said. "Make sure you don't lose any points, or I'll have Genichirou bring out the rack and thumbscrews, as well."

"Buchou!" Akaya said, tugging at his wrist. "Do it, buchou!"

"Akaya," Sanada growled.

"Now, now," Yukimura laughed. "There's no need to be so bloodthirsty." He ruffled the first-year's curls. Sanada thought he indulged the boy too much, but he was really an adorable child. Not a thing like Yukimura at that age, but he had the talent to continue Rikkai's tradition of dominance.

"But you're not letting on the regulars until after Nationals," Akaya whined, as if that was reason for everything.

"That's right," Marui said. "You're the alternate, brat. You're not going to take our spots just yet."

"If something happens to Niou-senpai, can I play doubles with Yagyuu-senpai instead?"

"If anything suspicious happens to Niou, you aren't going to be a regular until after Nationals _next _year," Yukimura said, shoving his shoulder. "Go practice. Same goes for the rest of you. The finals are tomorrow. Run thirty laps, and then, practice matches. And it's hot out. Make sure you stay hydrated, or Akaya _will_ end up taking your spot tomorrow."

"Yes, Yukimura-buchou!" they chorused, heading off. Yukimura watched them go.

The finals were tomorrow. Their second Nationals victory was on the horizon. He should feel excited, or at least a little bit interested. But he had spent the last year creating his ideal team, getting rid of incompetent older players and the idiotic coach who was more tied to the tradition of excellence than excellence itself. He had found among the other first-years the players he needed, to supplement Sanada, Yanagi and himself. Marui, Jackal, Niou, and Yagyuu. Diamonds in the rough, but as much talent as he could have hoped for. And now, he had Akaya, the one who would surely become the best player of his year, the one who would continue the team when he had graduated. He had trained them relentlessly, and while they were not yet perfect, they were the best junior high school team in Japan. Their victory against Makinofuji Gakuin was a foregone conclusion.

And Yukimura Seiichi was bored. Tachibana's unexpected challenge was the most interesting thing that had happened to him all week, except perhaps for the zombie flick he, Yanagi, and Sanada had gone to a few days ago. And when going to a horror movie with his friends was the high point of his Nationals experience, he knew he needed a new distraction.

The truth was that he had already noticed Tachibana Kippei. He, and that other Shishigaku regular—Chitose, his name was—were supposed to be the two best tennis players from Kyushu. Yukimura had gone to their semifinals match up with Makinofuji Gakuin and had thought they seemed decent enough. They weren't up to Sanada or Yanagi's standard, but they were skilled players, and it was their first year at the Nationals, as far as he knew.

"Seiichi." It was Yanagi, who had doubled back to meet him.

"Finished with laps?"

Yanagi was frowning.

"Are you sure you want to play the match with Tachibana?" he said. "He has a reputation for violent play."

"Are you worried, Renji?" Yukimura asked.

"There's not a junior high player in Japan who is your match," Yanagi said. "I don't doubt that you can beat him with your eyes closed. But players like that can be dangerous, on _and _off the courts. When he loses, he might…"

"No," Yukimura said. "I don't think so. I know his reputation, but I didn't get that feeling from him. He seemed quite young, actually."

Yanagi smiled wryly.

"We're all children to you, aren't we?"

"Not really," Yukimura said.

"You and Genichirou both act so old. If you're bored, maybe you should–"

Yukimura glared at him.

"Sorry," Yanagi said. "Sore subject. I'll go finish my laps now."

"Good idea," Yukimura said.

Finals were tomorrow, and he had nothing to do except watch the team run laps. He wished he hadn't left his book back at the hotel.

* * *

A/N: Please review! This is my first time writing a lot of Rikkai, and Yukimura-centric fic, so feedback is always appreciated.

If it seems like the chapters are short, there is a reason--since this is for fanfic100, there will be 100 of them.

I have gone back and made a note of this on the first chapter, but I am probably going to be adding other pairings, along with Tachibana/Yukimura. Right now, the most likely are Sanada/Atobe and Kirihara/An. They will not be the focus of this story, but they may be included.


End file.
